Perdiendo lo más importante para mi
by Tansoloteesperoaqui
Summary: Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo 20 años y manejo un empresa, soy un empresario mas famoso de Japon, y estoy acostado en mi cama mirando el lugar vacio que antes ocupaba mi novia Sakura Haruno de 19 años. One-Shot


_**H**ola.. ¡Buenos Dias!_

_¿Como andan hoy?_

_Espero que anden bien.._

_Estoy subiendo los fic que escribi hace mucho :3_

_Espero que les guste, cuidenseeen :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Único Capitulo<strong>

Dos meses atrás

Sasuke - Dijo Sakura llegando al clímax -

Sakura - Dijo El Azabache derramándose dentro de ella - Te amo

Yo también te amo - Dijo Sakura dándole un beso - Prométeme que nunca me vas a engañar

Te lo prometo, y vos prométeme que tampoco - Dijo Sasuke -

Yo obvio que no te voy a engañar, te amo demasiado - Dijo Sakura -

Gracias - Dijo Sasuke agarrándola las sabanas y tapándose con Sakura - Dormite Sakura

Si - Dijo La Pelirrosa - Hasta mañana

Sasuke se quedo viendo a Sakura, como una persona como ella podía estar con él, que jugó con tantas mujeres, y cuando apareció ella le hizo ver el mundo de otra forma, dios como la amaba, jamás la iba a perder, no la quería dejar ir, ella era todo para él, con todos esos pensamientos Sasuke se fue quedando en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente

Hm - dijo un Azabache estirándose -

Hola amor - Dijo Sakura - Te hice el desayuno, yo me tengo que ir al Hospital, hoy van a venir unos gerentes, me tengo que apurar, cualquier cosa te mando un mensaje para ver si vengo acá, o me voy a mi casa, te amo, y cuídate

Yo también te amo, y cuídate, espero el mensaje, si ves que no contesto es porque estoy durmiendo - Dijo Sasuke besándola -

En el hospital

Hola Sakura - Dijo Tsunade

Hola Jefa - Dijo Sakura - ¿Cómo anda?

Bien, ¿y vos? - Dijo Tsunade terminando de leer unos papeles - ¿Cómo anda las cosas con Sasuke?

Bien, muy bien - Dijo con una sonrisa - Sasuke se porta muy bien conmigo

Sabes que cualquier cosa podes ir a mi casa - Dijo Tsunade - Presiento algo malo - Pensó

Si, gracias Tsunade-Sama - Dijo Sakura para salir de la oficina

Sakura se la paso todo el día trabajando con solo 10 minutos de descansos, tubo cirugías, atendiendo paciente que llegaban, todo el día, tubo la junta con unos gerentes, ahora se estaba sacando su bata de doctora para irse a la casa de Sasuke.

Jeje, le voy a dar una sorpresa a Sasuke - Dijo Sakura - Chau Tsunade-Sama

Chau Sakura, cualquier cosa llámame - Dijo Tsunade -

Si, Tsunade-Sama - Dijo Sakura - Anda extraña - Pensó

Sakura se subió a su auto y partió para la casa de Sasuke, antes de seguir paso por un supermercado comprando para cenar con él, mañana cumplían 5 meses de novio y estaba feliz ella, ya mando a hacer el regalo para él, un dije con las iníciales SxS..

Cuando llego dejo el auto estacionado a una cuadra donde Sasuke no la escuchara y empezó a caminar para abrir la puerta, se sintió extraña algo andaba mal, entonces empezó a escuchar gemidos, quiso no ir, pero sus pies se movieron solos llevando a la habitación de ellos dos, cuando la abrió, vio algo que le destrozo el alma, Sasuke teniendo relaciones con Karin la hermana de ella, Haciendo que se callera su teléfono.

Sakura - Grito Sasuke - Sakura, no es lo que tú piensas - Grito

Pero era tarde, Sakura salió corriendo del lugar, no quería ver más, Confiaba en Sasuke, confiaba en que él no se iba a meter con su hermana, el primer novio de ella también se metió con Karin y el otro, le dijo que no la amaba, era solo para acostarse con ella, y otra vez lo vivió, otra vez la misma imagen.

P, porque me hizo esto - Grito golpeando el volante y arranco con todo para ir al a la casa de Tsunade -

_Porque diste a mi vida_

_La felicidad, cuando te bese por primera vez _

En la casa de Tsunade

Hola se encuentra Tsunade - Dijo Sakura con la voz apagada

Si, departe ¿de quién? - Contesto el ama de llave

De Sakura Haruno - Dijo

Sakura - Grito una mujer - Por dios Sakura que te paso

T, Tsunade Sasuke me engaño con mi hermana - Dijo Sakura abrazando a su jefa - Me mintió, confiaba en él y él se acostó con ella y encima en la cama donde dormíamos los dos

Ese infeliz - Grito Tsunade - Ven, princesa estate acá, ven hoy te quedas acá, vallan y háganle un cuarto - Dijo Tsunade

Si, Tsunade-Sama - Dijo La ama de Llave

Con Sasuke

Me sentía mal, dios como pude cometer un error, dios que hice, le rompí el corazón, le prometí que no la iba a engañar y lo hice, y encima con su hermana, soy un escoria - Pensó - La tengo que encontrar, capaz que ella va a venir a decirme algo capaz, si eso, total mañana es nuestro aniversario, 5 meses de novio - Susurro

_ Fui el segundo en tu vida pero el primero en amarte_

Dos meses pasaron desde ese día, Sakura vio a Sasuke un par de veces, pero siempre lo ignoraba, no lloraba, se prometió no llorar, Hinata su mejor amiga, la apoyo y se fue a su casa, se la pasaba trabajando, para curar a los chicos y los bebe y los pacientes mas grande.

Pov's Sasuke

_Un día me amas y luego me olvidas_

Dos meses paso desde aquel día, Ella no vino para nuestro aniversario, y encima hoy que hace frio estaría lindo tener a Sakura al lado, para abrazarla,

La vi un par de veces, pero ella simplemente me ignoro, iba al hospital porque el Dobe de Naruto se lastimo la pierna y lo acompañe, para verla, estaba hermosa, solo que ahora me trababa fríamente, sabía que ella había pasado por algo, con su relación, que también el ex de ella se acostó con Karin y le dijo que no la amaba, solo la quería para acostarse, y ya se lo dijo cuando se conocieron, le dijo que ella iba a creer en él, la amaba de eso estaba seguro, pero entonces porque se metió con la hermana, Fácil esta lo provoco, con ropa sexy y yo soy hombre, y me excito, pero cuando la vio parada ahí en el marco se quiso matar, y al día siguiente cumplían aniversario, La extrañaba de una manera, necesitaba tenerla a su lado, fundirse en ella como antes, abrazarla, sentir ese olor a cerezos que ella tiene en todo su cuerpo, como la extrañaba, el no era nada sin ella, y no sabía qué hacer, Sakura lo debe estar odiando. Sin querer se encontraba en la plaza donde se conocieron gracias a Naruto y Hinata

_No sabes cuánto sufro cariño, no sé si soy feliz lejos de ti_

Sakura - Susurro - H, hola

Ah, Uchiha - Dijo Sakura de manera fría - Hola

S, Sakura podemos hablar - Dijo Sasuke -

No, no tengo nada que hablar con vos - Dijo Sakura alzando al bebe que tenia de su amiga -

Te amo - Susurro el Azabache -

- ... -

Sakura te amo - Dijo -

- ... -

Sakura, cometí un error, te amo, entiendes, te amo sos lo más preciado que tengo - Grito -

Lo siento, pero no te creo nada - Dijo Sakura - Si tanto me amas como vos decís, porque te metiste con mi hermana, acaso no te complacía o simple porque no me dejaste de una vez así te metías con ella - Dijo sin expresión -

Dios, ella me sedujo, estaba escribiendo yo y ella apareció con el pretexto que donde estabas, y yo le dije entonces me dijo que se iba a quedar a esperar entonces no tuve ningún problema, se empezó a sacar la ropa y se subió arriba mío, y bueno paso - Dijo Sasuke ¿Con lagrimas? -

_Hoy yo le pido a dios, volverte a encontrar_

_Porque nos merecemos otra oportunidad_

Ah, claro, tenes necesidades también - Dijo Sakura - Sabes que Uchiha, metete con mi hermana si tanto te gusta que te seduzcan, a mi no me busques mas, perdiste todo Sasuke, y toma - Dijo Entregándole una cadenita - Esto era el regalo del día de nuestro aniversario, Un dije con las iníciales de nuestro nombre, bueno ahora solo Saca la "S" y ponedle una "K" - Dijo - Sabes yo si te amaba, y Jamás me metí con alguien por necesidades, revise cada cuerpo Sasuke, y todos se me insinuaban, pero yo solo tenía ojos para un solo hombre y ese eras vos, cada chico Sasuke no te das una idea y a todos los rechace porque yo te amaba como a nadie, pero vos me pagaste metiéndote con mi hermana, sabes me dolió, es nomas para que sepas que te sigo amando, pero ya está, no voy a volver con vos, perdí todo la confianza que te tenia, ahora podes hacer lo que quieras, nada me une a vos, a si cierto hay algo que me une, un bebe que llevo en el vientre, pero no te vas hacer cargo, solo yo porque es mi bebe, es mi hijo y no voy a dejar que lo toques - con una sonrisa - Gracias por el hijo, nos vemos - Dijo Marchándose dejando a un Sasuke hecho pedazos

1 año después

Y yo soy un escoria, después de eso trataba de estar con Sakura, pero ella solo me rechazaba, perdí lo que más quería por una noche, y ahora soy más frio, sin corazón, sin sentimientos, los únicos que tengo son lo de que amo a Sakura y la sigo amando a pesar de todo a pesar de un año que paso, la sigo extrañando

_No puedo seguir viviendo si a mi lado tu no estas_

Volví hacer mujeriego, y nuestro hijo, es hermoso, Sakura me lo dejo ver, es igual que yo solo con ojos color Jade, me llama papa pero sigo estando vacio, Sakura ahora sale con un tal Sasori, dice que él le da todo lo que yo no le supe dar, Mi hijo Daisuke, me llama papa y a Sasori también lo llama papa, desde ese día siento un vacio, y no se va con nada, solo cuando estoy con Sakura que es cuando voy a visitar a Daisuke que me encuentro con ella, pero ella tiene alguien a quien amar, se olvido de mí y yo sin embargo no, la sigo amando, lloro todas las noches, y tomo para olvidar pero no puedo, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, sus gemidos, su pelo todo están en mi mente. Solo se una cosa, que siempre la voy amar y me voy a odiar para toda la vida, por haber perdido a la mujer de mi vida, tan solo voy a tener este amor guardado para mi, para que nadie más sepa que te amo, que siempre lo voy hacer y vos y mi hijo son mas importante que mi vida y daría todo por ustedes, Los amo demasiado.

_Este amor inmenso que está dentro de mi piel_

_Fin_


End file.
